Triple Goddess
by Vader's Fallen Angel
Summary: Reposted. Skywalker women and completion.
1. Shmi Crone

**A/N: Crone is a traditional term and is no way intended as an insult. Please don't email me yelling that Shmi isn't a crone and how dare I insult her. It's part of the traditional circle of life and not my term. Furthermore becoming such is to be desired and not scorned in any way. **

**http: // en. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Triple_Goddess_ %28Neopaganism %29**

.

.

.

.

.

_The Crone: wisdom, repose, death, and ending._

.

.

Shmi stopped being a child when she was twelve and the slavers captured her and killed the rest of her family in font of her. She survived and was treated well for she was gentle, hardworking, and humble. She did not dream of ambitious things, at fifteen she was already too old and wise for that. Her tranquility and acceptance of the way the universe did not mean she didn't know how it should be. But she had learned to treat the risings of the suns the same way she treated the settings.

When she had a son, her precious Ani, she tried to teach him but he was very different than her and she decided it was all right for him to dream of a different future, one away from the sand. When he was taken away from slavery to see the stars she wanted to cry for the first time in many years. But she did not because that would make it harder on him. So she accepted his departure from her life the same way she accepted his entrance.

She moved to live with the Lars and became part of their family. She was called, over her life, wise by those who knew her. But she never thought so. She had only the wisdom of the sands, the knowledge of time. She understood life and death, joy and sorrow, and with this knowledge she was always content.

When she died in her son's arms under the waning moon she tried to make him understand the beauty of rest, the richness of ending, and the peace of death. But she had no time any more, so told him simply that she was complete, and hoped he would understand.


	2. Padme Mother

_The Mother__:__ ripeness, fertility, sexuality, fulfillment, stability, power and life._

.

.

She chose the name Amidala for in the ancient religion Amida was the king of heaven so her royal name translated into the old tongue meant "ruler of paradise". At the time she had looked over her planet and knew that she had chosen the perfect name. Naboo was life. But, and this was something she only admitted to herself, she had fooled herself twice over thinking she knew life. First when ruling, second when marrying, thinking that no one could be more alive than she at that moment. But now, she ran a hand over her barely round belly, she understood that the creation of life was superior to all other things.

Marrying Anakin was truly the best thing she had ever done. It fulfilled her in a way nothing else ever could. I have better things to do than fall in love indeed! How proud she was, how foolish. She was glad that in the chaos of the universe, the stability of family still held true. She smiled at herself in the mirror, she was practically glowing. She was content at prime of her life, full of dreams for the future.

She closed her eyes and imaged her child, a bright-eyed boy or laughing girl. She imagined Anakin there and the two of them were raising their child, together. She was logical, she knew the future she imagined was unlikely, but she could dream.

Padme thought that nothing could be better than being a mother. Not to say that her accomplishments were any less or that the only way to find fulfillment was through motherhood. Padme was proud of what she did. She had ruled well as queen and was a strong senator. No one could deny what she did from the time she was fourteen up. She was pleased to of herself and the person she became. Padme thought that she could be content spoiling her nieces, no matter what her mother or sister said. A family of her own was pushed to the side. But now, she was content, happy, fulfilled.

That night she sang a Nubian lullaby to her children as the full moon bathed the carpet in pale light and she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Leia Maiden

_The Maiden__:__ youth, enchantment, expansion, the promise of new beginnings, birth, youthful enthusiasm, the joy of living, and independence._

.

.

Leia smiled and leaned back into Han's arms. She watched and laughed as Ewoks and Alliance members danced under the torch light. Here, away from the technology that governed the rest of the universe, the celebration seemed more magical. She looked at the sky, remembering the destruction of the New Death Star or Death Star II or whatever the Imperials called it. From the ground it looked like a firework exploding, the first sign of celebration and freedom. It welcomed in the beginning of a new era, promised a fresh start without the terror of its predecessor. The joy would spread across the universe, touching everything, rippling, expanding.

For a time she felt untied. Tomorrow there was work to be done. But tonight she was not weighed down by duty to the universe, leadership of the Alliance, grief for her planet. The heaviness of her father's legacy had not yet set in. Even as she took the title of princess, senator, and rebel leader, positions with power, she felt their weight. Leia knew what was resting on her shoulders, the lives she was responsible for, and underneath her royal mask she had the burning need to prove herself. But not any more. Freedom, independence – tonight she held her head high. She was young and her whole life stretched out before her with bright promise.

Suddenly she laughed, feeling free, new, fresh, reborn. She grabbed Han's hands and dragged him in a wild, unstructured dance. She was so full of emotion, enthusiasm, excitement, passion, that she had to dance, had to move, had to do something, anything to let it out. Tomorrow there was work to be done. But tonight, tonight, under the waxing moon, surrounded by celebrating friends, family of shared trails, shared victories, (and one family by blood), tonight she reviled in the joy of laughing, loving, living. Tonight she was happy to **be**.


End file.
